Takes One To Bring The Pain
by Masters of Heartbreak
Summary: Their love was passionate but with the passion came the pain. While Gai and Lee both brought the former to the relationship, they soon learned that it only took one to bring the latter. GaiLee, M/M Slight lime, oneshot


**By Spottedleaf9**

 **An: Some people are triggered by gayness, so here's your warning on that part. This is a Naruto songfic. Pairing GaiLee. Don't like, don't leave a comment. Also, contains Shippuden spoilers. Song used: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades. Author owns nothing. Formerly a songfic but lyrics were removed .**

* * *

Maito Gai wasn't exactly sure when things shifted to be what they were currently. One moment, things were as they had always been. Next, the fire in Gai's heart...changed.

Gai had been alone a long time, almost since boyhood. Now, he felt that same twinge in his gut wherever he was around his student and at first he fought this as fiercely as he would later fight Madara in the Great Ninja War. Then, the seasoned jounin had an epiphany as his team met back up, successfully having fought exact copies of themselves at the Akatsuki base.

He was watching Lee do excited cartwheels around a collapsed Tenten and a slightly grouchy Neji when it struck him. Lee hadn't been a child for a long time. Ninjas were adults the moment they left the academy and were given a team. He had never needed to hold back how he felt as these feelings had not developed into post-academy days.

When they started going together, it was immediately apparent that neither of them was going to be a gentle lover when it came to down to the deed. They were both simply too strong to hold back so tightly in a moment meant for loose passions and heated decisions of the heart.

Gai was a little afraid Lee would change his mind when he saw how physically different love between two males could be. But he was pleasantly surprised at the young adult when he initiated things, and none too gently.

Gai felt himself smile against Lee's lips at his green attempt to bring biting into it. "Let me show you how." He skillfully, bruisingly kissed the other ninja, making it a thing of teeth and whimpers.

Gai put his whole heart in, trying to make things memorable as he could. He wanted Lee to remember this night forever and shudder in pleasure wherever he did. He wanted to give Lee the best firsts he could. _._

When they broke apart, Gai explained to his student that he could set the boundaries of what he may do to Lee. Gai would in turn bring his experience into the play so that Lee would be safe, whatever he chose to do with his Sensei.

Gai counted it among his blessings that he lived on the edge of the village, closer to the wall. Lee tried to control his volume, but he was simply a vocal lover. Lee, he quickly found, liked the lip biting, but this was hardly the kinkiest thing about the younger ninja. Among other instances, Lee enjoyed being bound to his Sensei's will.

The village eventually found out of course, being full of ninjas, but Gai was surprised ninety percent of his colleagues cared little what he did behind closed doors with consent. It was mostly the civilians who had an issue with his relationship, but nothing was done to fire him as they screamed for.

It wasn't your traditional happily ever after, but it was happy nonetheless. The relationship flourished, trust being huge in such a physically challenging love life. They had each other, and that was enough. For a while.

When Gai was hospitalized, in a coma but somehow miraculously alive after opening all eight of his gates to fight Madara, Lee was devastated. He cried for hours when he wasn't passed out next to his Sensei.

He also didn't attend the practices mixed in with Kakashi's team seven or eat regularly. Sakura would bring him little lunches whenever she could but more often than not they sat ignored. Just when Lee was starting to give up all hope, Maito Gai's eyes opened.

Lee's response was more like a scream then a word, but a word it was. "Gai-sensei!" They both learned that day, that despite their immense strength, there was one easy way to destroy either of them. And that the loss of the other.


End file.
